narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kawaki
two piercings When i look at the image i vaguely see two on his eyebrow. Anyone else? Munchvtec (talk) 05:23, May 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ditto.--Sarutobii2 (talk) 15:09, May 7, 2016 (UTC) ::As for me, this doesn't actually look like a piercing. What's also noticeable, Kawaki is seemingly wearing some kind of earrings akin to those of Team Asuma. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:14, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, there are two studs indeed. @Ravenlot: Look up "eyebrow rings".--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 15:17, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Japanese Voice Actors Don't know we his name? --Sharingan91 (talk) 18:10, April 8, 2017 (UTC) :Unfortunately he wasn't listed in the credits. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 18:11, April 8, 2017 (UTC) ::Ok.--Sharingan91 (talk) 18:18, April 8, 2017 (UTC) Video What the fuck even. Is there no way to fix ones like this? Munchvtec (talk) 04:57, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :I hope so, that video is inappropriate. I love speculation and fanon but it doesn't belong in an encyclopedia wiki, and definitely not in an article video like this. If that kind of content was entered into the article by a regular editor, it would be quickly removed. Anyone know which staffer made it? For anyone who has concerns about the video content, you can contact staff directly at to request changes and improvements, and hopefully to make them stop vandalizing our wikis like this. -- KylaraE (talk) 05:52, September 17, 2017 (UTC) ::I contacted Staff and I just heard back. The video is still up as I write this, but they said that they would remove it. Nice to see that Staff can still be reasoned with. -- KylaraE (talk) 17:19, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :::A fan video in a fandom wiki. Shocker. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:35, September 19, 2017 (UTC) ::::Too bad it's against TOU to hide such things with css. Omnibender - Talk - 18:48, September 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::Annnd, it remains! Munchvtec (talk) 22:53, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::::It's gone. Followed up on the status and Jen had it removed. -- KylaraE (talk) 00:52, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Much appreciated. Munchvtec (talk) 01:41, October 17, 2017 (UTC) :I believe it's wikia advertisements, not really something uploaded to the articles themselves.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 14:46, October 17, 2017 (UTC) Age or Mistaken? I may be mistaken but I think this model sheet lists his age as 16. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 08:49, March 26, 2018 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :You are. • Seelentau 愛 議 09:20, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ::To clarify, it's comparing his height to "Boruto Age 16." FF-Suzaku (talk) 15:43, June 2, 2018 (UTC) Adopted by the Uzumakis Is it possible for Kawaki to have been fostered by the Uzumakis? We've already have Boruto addressing him as Brother in the latest chapter. AnonymousAnomani (talk) 18:25, June 12, 2019 (UTC) :Him calling Kawaki brother is more like a support thing than any sort of legal statement. Until they mention such formal proceedings in anyway, he's not fostered or adopted or anything else. Omnibender - Talk - 01:19, June 13, 2019 (UTC)